


Blaze

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Villains, Blaze!Wally, Death, Gen, M/M, Talon!Dick, really really short, short fic, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: “Dick!” Blaze called out into the darkness. Silence, and so he added, “I know you’re there.”A groan and then laughter sounded from the shadows, and a lithe figure landed next to Wally. Talon, who was giving a two-fingered salute.“You’re getting better at this, Walls,” his light voice taunted, and Wally just snorted and grinned back in response, wrapping an arm around the smaller assassin.“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson//Wally West, interpret however you want
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Blaze

A red and black streak of color dashed past Dr. Robinson, who halted in his tracks. The man was just heading home, but now he was frozen from terror, rooted into the ground. 

The blaze of crackling electricity stopped, and the teen was in front of the man immediately, what he lost to in height compromised by his abilities. He was wearing his usual black suit with scarlet accents, rumored to be from the blood of his enemies. Although when he heard that the speedster merely snorted. 

Blaze circled around the man in a mockingly slow manner, yet almost like a predator studying its prey. He stopped in front of the pale doctor and raised a gloved finger to the man’s chin, forcing it up with a smirk- before a red crackle at his fingertips sent the man stumbling against the wall. Now with his victim pinned, Wally drawled with mirth, his green eyes eager to kill, 

“How was your day?” came the purr.

“G-Good, sir,” Dr. Robinson stammered, cowering against the wall.

“That would be good to hear, before your death,” Wally grinned almost brightly, if his hidden intentions were not known.

The man turned as white as a sheet.

In a flash, a knife was being dragged across the doctor’s cheek, slowly torturing until he reached the neck, where Blaze made sure he cut deeper into the soft flesh of the man. He then traced the tip of his blade down the older’s chest. It reached the abdomen, and the teen suddenly jerked it into its hilt and twisted the handle, merely smiling at the screams of agony that had erupted from the man. He left Dr. Robinson to bleed- and he knew with certainty because of practice- satisfied with his work, looking for another soul to prey upon.

~

“Dick!” Blaze called out into the darkness. Silence, and so he added, “I know you’re there.” 

A groan and then laughter sounded from the shadows, and a lithe figure landed next to Wally. Talon, who was giving a two-fingered salute.

“You’re getting better at this, Walls,” his light voice taunted, and Wally just snorted and grinned back in response, wrapping an arm around the smaller assassin.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


End file.
